


The Stars and Her Beauty

by hunk_ules



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 6 years before TFA, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Arranged Marriage, Bunch of planets, Daddy Issues, Engagement, F/M, First Order, Forbidden Love, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo is 23, Mentioned Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Mentioned: Star Wars the Old Republic, No incest that’s gross, Planet Dromund Kaas (Star Wars), Possessive Kylo Ren, Pre-TFA, Protective Armitage Hux, Protective Kylo Ren, Romance, Siblings, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, hux family angst, hux kinda ooc, ill add more tags later, kin, kinda slow burn?, kinda soft ren, kylo kinda ooc, mean ren, snokes an ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunk_ules/pseuds/hunk_ules
Summary: Being the younger sister of one of the most famous First Order Commanders was a struggle, to say the least. Especially when the whole reason that you were born was to please your father's actual wife, and on top of it all, you came out a female, useless in your father's eyes.It's one of those moments when your whole life gets flipped upside down where it all starts to make sense. It was too good to be true to get such a high position within the military for only being related to one of the top generals.Oh boy, its fun, being Ophelia Hux, something that wouldn't seem fun, turned into the whole reason why I'm still alive.Cross posted on Wattpad under S.J.M.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Original Character(s), Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone I hope you enjoy! I’ll try to update as often as I can :) I appreciate you all <3

It was because of the military training that I received that I was able to join my brother on the Finalizer, as his assistant. 

If I wasn't humiliated before, I sure was when I was given the task of being my brother's personal maid for the first few months onboard the Finalizer. Although I was allowed in all the meetings and I had been able to use my military knowledge to help the First Order, but it was the sexist bastards who ran the whole military sector that continuously denied me credit for my victories. 

It was after one of my battle strategies caught the ear of Snoke that I had created the plan that led to a huge victory of the First Order I was given a higher position than I was at.

I got to be Kylo Ren's babysitter.

Now, that's not actually what the position was, that's just what it felt like. I was his personal battle strategist, which also meant that I had to accompany him on most of his missions, to ensure that he didn't get himself killed. Himself and the Knights of Ren were the prized possession of the First Order, making them invaluable. He was too valuable to Snoke to be getting killed, it took so many months to get him into the First Order that he didn't want to risk his life just yet. Until he had an heir, that was the other part of Snoke's plan, to say the least. 

It was all a trick to get Ren to fall for the one thing that he couldn't have, so that he would do anything to get it. While also getting to piss off the one man he hated more than anything in the galaxy.

And that's where our story starts:

i

It was just one of the normal mornings aboard the Finalizer, or as normal as a morning can be aboard the Finalizer.

Most of the stormtroopers just walked past her, as if it was just any normal day, and it was not, to say the least. It was the day for which the First Order had been building up for, the start of the final phase of construction for the Starkiller Base. For months, Ophelia and Armitage had worked on the logistics with some of the best architects and engineers to try and make sure that this monstrosity of a project that the Supreme Leader had requested was absolutely perfect. If it wasn't, who knows what Snoke would do to them, it was already hard enough planning all the recruitment galas that Snoke demanded that Ophelia planned. Stating that "If we want to rally the needed support and funds for our cause we need to start by pleasing the politicians, they will give us the biggest advantage."

Now, along with that statement being true, that didn't mean that Ophelia didn't find these galas to be the biggest waste of money that the First Order invested in. Although they made up for themselves in support and profit, it was the wasted time that she could have been using drawing up the logistics for Starkiller that made her agitated. This project could have been started weeks ago, maybe even months ago, if she didn't have to spend weeks at a time planning these extravagant galas to please Supreme Leader Snoke. The base could have already started operations and be prepared for anything that Snoke had thrown at it, but it's not, and the construction is going as slowly as ever.

"Armitage? Are you in here?"

Entering into the shared apartment-style cabin Ophelia quickly hit the lightswitch that was visible upon entering. With the quick flick of the lights turning on Ophelia found her brother to be sprawled out on the couch that adorned the living area of their residence. "Arm, we have a meeting with the Supreme Leader in the transmission room in an hour." 

With no response from the ginger, Ophelia leaned over the side of the couch before shoving the general off the couch. He landed on his back with a low thud before shooting up to a standing position to see who was in his quarters. Upon seeing that it was only Ophelia he let out a long sigh, "Ophelia, what was so important that you had to push me off the couch like a heathen to wake me up."

"We have a meeting with the Supreme Leader within the hour-"

"When was this established! I was not notified of the date change-"

"It just came in Armitage, which is why I came down here to get dressed in more appropriate attire considering our audience with the Supreme Leader."

A heavy sigh came from the ginger in front of her, "Did they say anything else?"

"I heard that Phasma and Ren were to also be in attendance."

"Ren! What does he have to do with the Starkiller!"

"I have no idea, my best guess is that the Supreme Leader wanted to talk to him after the conclusion of our meeting, but at this point who knows."

Armitage sighed before running a hand through his hair, "I've worked so hard to get where I am and since this, mongrel came on board there has been nothing but trouble from him. What does Snoke see in him anyways, other than an angry, lightsaber swinging, force-sensitive, and childish boy?" "I don't know, but he's the poster boy of the First Order, he's still young too, Snoke is probably trying to find someone to breed him with so that he'll have more force-sensitive children to train, as his new line of enforcers. I wouldn't be too surprised with that."

Armitage shook his head as he headed towards his room, "Let's just pray that your name isn't on that list Ophelia, I can't imagine losing you to someone like him. Do you know how much that would kill me? Just, try to stay away from him, please." "Alright Arm, now go get showered, kirff you stink. "

"You also forget that I'm the pretty face that Snoke set up to represent the First Order, there's a reason why he won't put me in a military uniform as often as I used to be able to be."

With that Ophelia turned towards her quarters and briskly walked through the door, to finish getting ready. That morning Ophelia had put her hair in the low formal bun that she usually wore on meeting days, which recently had turned into almost a daily thing, and it was a good thing that she had, because she would not have been properly dressed for this meeting. Walking over to the closet she opened it to see the stock dress that had been provided to her when she was given her new position. That along with the trench coat that matched her brother's, showing that although she did not hold the same position as Armitage, she was still to be treated with the same respect as any of the officers aboard the Finalizer. That matched with her black heel almost made her seem not as short compared to her 6'0 foot brother, landing her at a staggering 5'11. 

A knock came sounding at the door as she was putting the finishing touches on her makeup, simple yes, but needed as deemed by Snoke. "No lady should be seen without enhancements made to her natural beauty, that is simply unacceptable." Now, she knew that statement had a definite double meaning, but that was something that she wasn't ready to tell her brother yet. The day Snoke had brought her on board the Finalizer he was very adamant that she was not allowed to have any sexual or romantic relationships with any of the life forms onboard. A strange request, but it made sense. She has slowly deciphering all of the orders and requests that he had of her, and it was pointing towards the one thing that she was constantly told by her brother was forbidden on all accounts. But if it were to be ordered by Snoke then there was nothing she could do to save herself from the fate that was already etched in stone for her. 

"Ophelia are you ready? We need to head out if we are to be on time."

"Yes, just one moment Armitage! Let me grab my coat." Grabbing her coat Ophelia quickly slid through the door heading towards the main entrance of their cabin, while shrugging it on. Feeling a hand on her neck Ophelia tensed up, "Armitage, what are you doing." "You had some of your hair sticking out of the bottom of the bun, I was fixing it so that the Supreme Leader wouldn't call you out on your appearance. Speaking of which, why is he always obsessed with the way that you look? Don't you find that, concerning?" 

"I probably should but, I have no idea, maybe it's because I'm sort of the female face of the First Order? And I have been since before Ren came around."

Sighing he opened the door before stepping out into the hall, "Yes, I understand that, but I just don't get why-" "Can we please drop this? I would rather not talk about why I have half of the god damn officers of the First Order after my ass." "Fine, Fine, anyways, did you hear the new battle strategy that you developed worked? We were able to take out Resistance troops and capture the base, Organa wasn't there, but one of the other top officials were, so he was taken into custody." "Are they actually giving me credit for this one? Unlike the last five different battle strategies that they've given you credit for?" "Yeah, apparently they thought it was too advanced to come from my brain, too detail-oriented and all that, so they couldn't make it seem like I made it."

Smiling softly Ophelia looked up at her brother, "Do you think Snoke will finally give me a chance to prove that I'm not an insolent little girl?" "I can't see why he wouldn't at least let you develop strategies instead of sitting in our flat all day trying to figure out the details for the next gala while also making sure that everything is prepared for Starkiller."

It wasn't very long before the siblings reached the doors to the transmission room, She could tell that Phasma was already in the room, but there was an energy missing, Kylo Rens. Not that it was important to her but this meeting was supposed to start within the next five minutes and he still was not here. If he wasn't here by the time it started she knew that the Supreme Leader would find a way to blame it on her, he always did. It angered her, because it was common knowledge that Ren was almost always at the Supreme Leaders side, so why was it when he was needed most that he decided not to show up. Just as the beep of a transmission was starting to come through the devil himself burst through the blast doors, stopping just in front of Ophelia. 

"Well, Captain, are you going to answer that?"

Ophelia's frown deepened upon hearing those words. You would think he would have a shred of respect for the person that makes sure that he doesn't get killed but apparently not. "Yes, I was just getting to it, Ren. " Ophelia heard the scoff that came from behind the mask as she turned on the transmission, allowing the figure of Snoke to tower over the four. 

"Supreme Leader, were are honored by your presence."

The low chuckle of Snoke came from the hologram as he looked down upon the four below him, "You may rise,"

As they rose Ophelia's eyes met with Snoke's before she quickly cast her eyes just below his. "Now, where is my progress update with the Starkiller base?"

"Supreme Leader, the final phase of construction has started on the Starkiller base, and it should be fully operational within the next three months. We have crews on site currently working to make sure that the design that we established works for the number of people that we intended to have on base. So far we are at 15% capacity, with mainly construction workers, mechanics, and a squadron of stormtroopers to ensure that there are no conflicts." Stepping back Armitage fell back in line with the other three, nodding to Ophelia as the Supreme Leader called upon her. "Ophelia, when is the next gala, and where?"

Sighing she stepped forward, "The next gala is planned for September 21st Supreme Leader, on the planet Cantonica, in the capital city Canto Bight, popular for its large casinos and influx of wealth. We believe that it will be a prime site for investors and politicians alike. I have already settled the venue, catering, entertainment, and security. I just need your approval on the final guest list before I send off for invitations."

"Cantonica, isn't that a Republic system?"

"No sir, since the rise of the First Order they have chosen to become a neutral system, but they still allow for war business to happen, other than gambling that is one of their biggest forms of income. I believe that having a gala on a neutral system will help draw in new investors and politicians, it could be of great benefit."

"I see, you may leave now Captain. I will contact you personally about the guest list. I need to talk with the three commanding officers here."

Bowing slightly, Ophelia left the transmission room and stood just in front of the blast doors while waiting for her brother and the other two officers to come out of the room. It wasn't very much longer that she was waiting before Armitage grabbed her by the arm and drug her back towards their apartment-style quarters. Briskly walking down the hallway with her in tow he said nothing until they returned to their cabin. "Armitage, what is the reason for dragging me down the halls of the Finalizer? You looked like a moron and I know that it's going to end up being gossip for the next few weeks-"

"Ophelia."

"What, what could be so important that you had to cut me-"

"Ophelia, the Supreme Leader has reassigned you."

"Reassigned me to where exactly?"

"You are to be working directly under Kylo Ren as his personal battle strategist and escort for any events that either one of you may have."

"So you're telling me, the Supreme Leader is putting me in charge of babysitting his poster boy, and being his eye candy for any evening that either one of us were to attend?"

"Yes, you could put it that way."

"Well, when do I start?"

"Immediately."


	2. ii

"Well, when do I start?"

"Immediately."

ii

Not that this revelation surprised her any, it wasn't unlike the Supreme Leader to make her change what she was doing on the fly, but it was when she returned back to her room to find a cotton cloak laying on her bed that she knew it was official. Although it was the fitting black and grey of the First Order uniforms, it definitely made her stand out even more than she already did. It looked very similar to the handmaiden uniforms of the Queen of Naboo that had been replaced not very long after, from how expensive they were to keep nice. But with the amount of money that the First Order had, it made sense why they would get her something nicer for the field, that she could also move freely in. It also had lots of hiding places for different kinds of weapons if she were to ever be in trouble. 

It was a nice change of wardrobe, to say the least. All she had been wearing for the past few years was some plain business dresses and the occasional military uniform for formal events. So this was another break in the norm for the First Order, and her wardrobe in general. "Arm, did the Supreme Leader send my new uniform in already?"

"New uniform? I wasn't aware of a wardrobe change as well."

"It looks like a combat uniform, it doesn't really give me anything to cover my face so I'm guessing that's to make me look more versatile-"

"Did you just say combat uniform?"

"Yeah, I would assume my new position also comes with joining Ren on missions to make sure that he follows orders, that's all I can think of. I would finally be putting good use to my military training-"

"But you don't need to on the front likes Ophelia! I don't get why you don't understand that!"

"I do understand, but I need you to stop babying me, for gods sake I'm twenty-four years old. I can take care of myself, just because you're seven years older than me doesn't mean you get to order me around like I'm your daughter! Our father already did that enough to last me a lifetime."

Sighing heavily, Armitage opened his arms and engulfed his sister, "I know, I'm sorry, I just cannot lose you, Ophelia, I don't know if you understand you are the last thing keeping me from losing it. We've worked so hard to get where we are and I don't want you to die just for Kylo Ren. You get what I mean?"

"Yes Armi, I get what you mean, but I promise you that I won't die for Kylo Ren, it's gonna take a lot more than some silly villagers fighting back for me to keel over."

"Ophelia-" He growled out, clenching his fists to his sides and he tried not to punch the wall next to them. "I'm just playing with you Arm, I understand, I'll do the best I can to avoid getting into situations that could end badly, I promise." Sighing he wrapped his arms around her again and gave her a tight squeeze before letting her go. "I'll let you get changed so then we can have a real lunch, I'll make us some, just get changed and get back out here."

Putting on the set of robes proved to be more of a challenge than she originally intended, they had far more layers it looked. Although they were probably the most flattering clothing that she had ever worn, it took forever to put on, as compared to the dress or basic uniform. The black silk flowed around her ankles as she walked out from the ensuite bathroom, reconfiguring her hair to become an intricate braided bun, a stark difference from her normal military regulation hair. The cloak that came with the ensemble sat in the tiny closet, deciding against it, Ophelia headed out to the living area for her lunch.

"So I'm going to assume I don't really start until after lunch?"

With the sound of her voice, Armitage turned around, taking in her altered appearance. "Yes, they also wanted to give you a darker look I see, those robes resemble his too much." Rubbing the back of her neck she laughed softly, "They could be a lot worse Arm, they actually let me move more, which is a decent surprise, I also have room for multiple weapons in here! You don't have to worry about my safety."

Sitting down at the table Ophelia threw her head into her hands. "Pheli, it'll get better soon, once this stupid gala is over then you never have to plan another one again, and you'll be full military, no sexist men taking your accomplishments." She lifted her head to meet her brother's eyes, he really believed in her, and that she could do it, and it meant the world to her. Being raised by their father was no walk in the park, he was called out on multiple occasions by other head Imperial officers with the treatment he gave the pair. It was a constant struggle trying to be able to please the Commander, not even Ophelia graduating at the top of her class from the academy granted her a second glance. Because of this, the siblings had to rely on one another for almost everything, and Armitage didn't show much emotion, to begin with. So when he did, Ophelia knew that it was legit.

"Pheli? You haven't called me that in years Arm, you must really be interested in all of this."

A low scoff came from the other side of the table, "I figured with you calling me Arm all the time I could go back to calling you Pheli on occasion. Is there a problem with that?"

"No, that's fine, I appreciate the fact that you are still looking after me, all these years later. I'm just gonna miss this you know? It's gonna be hard not-" The com on the table went off with a loud buzz, startling the siblings. "Are you going to look at that Pheli?"

"Yeah, I'm about to."

"Who's it from?"

"Ren, he just said my day is starting in thirty minutes in the meeting room next to the bridge."

"Well, you should start getting ready then."

\----

It wasn't very much longer until Ophelia was standing outside the door to the meeting room, waiting to be called in. She had finally gotten the promotion she had always wanted, just not under the person she thought it would be. All her life Ophelia just wanted to be able to lead a grand army by her brother's side, showing their dead father that they were more than just human trash. And it was going to be hell damned if she was going to sink to her father's level and believe the words he fed her for twenty-three long and grueling years. He was one of the main reasons she didn't get the respect she deserved within the military, he well determined to make sure that she never rose in the ranks.

"You may enter Hux."

Scoffing, Ophelia opened the door while stepping inside the spacious meeting room, filled with many other figures that were important to Ren's platoon. "You're late, is this what I should always expect from Captain?" The frown on Ophelia's face deepened as she glared at the man in front of her. "Well, when you give me a thirty-minute notice to a large planning meeting, yes, do expect me to be late because I'll be fully prepared to give you the battle plans that you requested."

Silence encased the room as Ophelia plugged in her holo-pad to the projector connected to the table that laid in the center of the room. "So now, if you would let me do my job, here is how this is going to work. I will prepare three different plans per planned attack that I am assigned to. These, however, are the five that I have drawn up for your next three missions. Each one is adaptable to each mission so it is key that each one is known and studied in preparation for a mission or battle."

Kylo Ren sat quietly in his oversized chair that sat at the head of the table, the frustration rolling off him in waves. He had purposely not told the brunette about this meeting to try to intimidate her, embarrass her, scare her like Snoke had told him too. But this woman was playing him at his own game, she was beyond what Snoke little had informed him on the girl. All he knew was from the rumors that circulated around the First Order, and the bits and pieces that he heard from the Admirals, Generals, and other Captains, including Phasma. Most saw her as a glorified trophy girl, the bait to draw in more support for the First Order, which to an extent was true. But it was here that he saw the true brains behind the green eyes that she and her loathsome brother shared, it was here that he finally understood why so many of the victories had been from her. Her planning was exquisite, and marveling. Her plans went into detail like no other, planned for every scenario that could happen on that mission or battlefield. 

It finally started to click as to why she was the top of her class at the Military Academy, she put in the extra details that could win a war, and make it turn to their favor. When Snoke had initially told him that she was going to be writing the battle and mission strategies for him he was doubtful of all of the things that were to come. If she were to join him she would die and Snoke would lose his precious trophy girl that he cared about oh so much. Although, when she walked through the door in the new set of robes that adorned her body, he saw a whole new side of this woman. He saw power and excitement, while also holding authority and stature, things that didn't often go together, but with her, just made it all the rarer.

"-So, I have made a copy of each of these plans for everyone in this room. Study them, they could save your life one day and you wouldn't even realize."

Low whispers broke out around the room and the small SD cards slid across the table to each member, to be able to plug into their holo-crons for viewing and reviewing. Ophelia could tell that the force-user had listened to almost none of her presentations, and how they were all centered around him and his safety, which is exactly what Snoke had requested of her. She knew that he had plans for the both of them together, but it wasn't clear what he wanted the outcome to be. 

"So Commandor, when is our first mission?"

"Well Captain, it just so happens to be tomorrow, be ready to board my shuttle at 13:00 hours, we depart once everyone is on board."

\-------------

Now, out of all the days and times Kylo Ren would tell her, she didn't expect this one. Not like he knew or anything but she had a private meeting with Snoke at 11:00 hours, meaning that she had no time in between to ensure that she would not be late. Although, this was a meeting with the Supreme Leader, this was not something that could be prolonged. If she was not in attendance, who knows what the Supreme Leader would do to her. She was willing to take the risk of being late to Kylo Ren, even if it meant she was going to be harassed on the whole expedition because of it.

It was a long walk back to her quarters from the meeting room, and Ophelia was hell-bent on avoiding Ren and all of his men. It was a simple yet daunting task, because the smallest slip-up could mean that she could land herself in a situation that would be hard to get out of. It wasn't common knowledge that she knew how to defend herself, or even use any sort of weapons in that matter, but it was from her time at the academy and the time that she spent with Captain Phasma that helped her hone in on her skills tremendously. 

This meeting was to be the last one that she would have to attend alone for a long time. She hoped that in the future she would never have to attend one alone again but she knew that was a far cry from a close reality. When she arrived back at the quarters she entered the large apartment to the muffled sound of her general brother yelling through his commlink. "I do not care what the status is of the craft, make sure that it is up and running within the next forty-eight hours or I'll have you shot out into space where no one will ever find you!"

With the conclusion of the call, Armitage came out from his personal quarters and back into their shared living room, flopping down on the couch letting his head sink into his hands. "The Supreme Leader has called me to the Supremacy for an in-person meeting, I'll be leaving in two days time, and I'm not completely sure when I'll be back."

Nodding Ophelia sat down next to her brother while learning down to rest her head in his lap, letting his fingers slide through the loose hairs on her head. "I'll miss you Arm, please try not to do anything too stupid for me okay? Not that you would anyways, I just want to make sure that you're safe, especially if you are going to see the Supreme Leader in person."

A silence descended upon the pair, as they sat in the bare room, it wasn't uncommon for them to spend their free time like this. This is something that they had done since Ophelia was born. Armitage took care of her all of the time while she was growing up, he taught her more than anyone else in her life had. He had shaped her into the perfect woman as her mother had called her, taking all the claims to raising the girl from Armitage. But if it hadn't of been for Maratelle insisting on taking credit Ophelia may have never had been allowed to have been enlisted in the First Order as she was. 

It was with their tight bond that came their indisputable level for trust and respect for each other. Although Armitage was sometimes an ass, he always did it for the safety and security of his little sister, even if they were only related through their pitiful father. She was the main driver in his life, the sole person other than himself that made him strive to be better at what he did. As cheesy as it sounded. "How was the meeting with Ren?"

From in his lap, he heard the girl scoff, "He purposely told me about the meeting as late as he did to try to embarrass me. I don't know what else I should have expected but oh well. I showed up with extra plans too and made sure to emphasize that he doesn't know who he is messing with. I would say other than that it went pretty well."

"Did anything else happen? When do you ship out for your first assignment?"

"I ship out at 13:00 tomorrow from hangar 7B, that's where his command shuttle is I'm guessing. But he also doesn't realize that I'm trained in all basic military combat, so he probably thinks that I'm going to be some dragging liability behind him. He told me I'm going to have to stay on the ship while he executes the plan, which I refuse to let that happen."

The frown deepened on Armitage's face, "Ophelia, please just promise me you will put your safety above all others, you don't have to play hero in all of this." "I won't Arm, I promise. Now come on, let's start making dinner, I don't know when I'm gonna see you next."

:)


	3. iii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry!
> 
> I know this is kind of a filler chapter but the next ones are the good stuff I promise. The beginning is a little slow but after this chapter it starts to pick up. I hope you enjoy!

The frown deepened on Armitage's face, "Ophelia, please just promise me you will put your safety above all others, you don't have to play hero in all of this." "I won't Arm, I promise. Now come on, let's start making dinner, I don't know when I'm gonna see you next."

iii

After the siblings had finished their dinner, Armitage left Ophelia to begin packing for the journey that laid ahead of her. All she was told was that the planet was mainly marshland and in the Outer Rim, and that it used to be home to one of the many Sith Academy that were established within the Old Republic. Ophelia also knew that the reason for going there was to retrieve an artifact from the planet, but Ren hadn't told her what the artifact was, or why they were going after it. But she knew that it wouldn't be an easy feat, if this truly was a sith artifact it would not be a quick in and out mission like many of the ones that she had been on in the past. This could be days, or even weeks depending on how inhabited the planet still was all these years later.

It was not going to be an easy task, retrieving the artifact. Ophelia had to collect these kinds of relics all the time before Kylo Ren had been recruited to the First Order, which led her to believe that this was one of the reasons why she was chosen for this reassignment rather than someone else. These were dangerous tasks, and although the First Order had a very strong hold on the galaxy, there was no telling what could be on this outer rim planet. "Ophelia! You better come quick!"

Ophelia quickly rushed out of her room to see Armitage looking over the documents that had just been sent to her. "Ophelia, did they tell you what planet you would be going to?" "No, they just said it was some marshy planet in the Outer Rim, why?" Armitage looked up from her comlink, "The message you just got said you're going back to Dromound Kass." Ophelia visibly paled, "Did you just say, Dromound Kass? As in the planet I was almost murdered on?" 

Armitage nodded slowly, taking in how his sister seemed to slowly lose her composure, "Ophelia, remember your head, you need to focus on the mission-" She whipped around to face him, "How am I supposed to be keeping my cool when I'm going back to the very place that our father sent me to die at? He didn't care that I would die, he just wanted me to fail, like how he failed us."

Armitage looked down at his sister, the tears welling in her eyes, he knew that the mission she was sent on by their father was one she would never be able to forget. How could she? She was left there for two months all alone with no contact, and it wasn't until he had questioned their father on where she was when he said that she was on the deserted planet. He had immediately gathered a small squad to go and retrieve her with, and when the found her in the ruins of Kass City, she was on deaths doorstep. The siblings never forgave their father for all they had done to them, but this was a whole new level of pure evil. What kind of father would try to murder his own children, his legacy? 

Well, his two failures of children that's who, the bastard son and the unwanted daughter. 

—-

It wasn't much longer when Ophelia had retired to her quarters for the night, the toll of the day taking over her. She had to write a new strategy, this wasn't a battle mission like she was informed of, this was a retrieval mission. On a planet where she wasn't even able to find the Smith Academy to begin with, it was a death wish to go back, and with the way it seemed, it would just be her, Ren, and a handful of others to make the journey out to the planet. In addition she would have to pack even more because of how much longer the journey was going to be than she thought it was going to be.

After finishing her new strategies Ophelia headed to bed. She had numerous things to accomplish in the next twenty-four hours and she had to make sure that she was fully prepared for anything. She had a meeting with the Supreme Leader just before her departure to the Outer Rim, which was already going to be a hell of a journey before she found out it was going to be a multiple week journey to a barren planet. As much as Ophelia dreaded these coming days, she knew if she wanted to continue to climb the latter she would have to do everything that both Snoke and Ren told her to do. The goal was to end up higher in command, considering her time at the Academy she should have been working high profile for years now, but the misogyny that plagued the Order was not a simple feat. The only way that one of her closest colleagues, Captain Phasma, had been able to climb the ranks as she was because there was no way they could twist her accomplishments and her plans to conform to the higher up men in the Order, but with a high ranking brother like Armitage Hux, it was easy for the Order to be able to push her accomplishments onto him. And now matter how many times he tried to deflect the victories back onto Ophelia, the Order made sure that it was practically impossible.

—

"Ophelia Hux, you many enter now."

Taking a deep breath Ophelia looked back at her brother, "Will you meet me at the shuttle before I leave for Dromound Kass?" 

"Yes, I was going to have a talk with Ren anyways before you left."

Nodding to her brother, Ophelia opened the elevator which would take her to the Supreme Leader's projection room. Stepping inside, she let the doors close behind her, as she saw Armitage's retreating figure in the reflection of the elevator. Upon arrival Ophelia kneeled down while she waited for the Supreme Leader's transmission to patch through to the Finalizer. It wasn't very long until she heard Snoke's distinct breathing in front of her, and not much longer after that she heard his voice, "You may rise, Ophelia Hux."

After a long conversation about the upcoming military recruitment gala, Ophelia dismissed herself before she heard Snoke call her to a stop. "Ophelia, my child, do you know why I reassigned you to the Knights of Ren?" Turning around Ophelia gazed upon the man who just smirked at her. "No sir, I could only assume that you wanted to transfer my strategy from general war battles to a specialized unit, because of how indispensable Kylo Ren and his knight are to the First Order." The man hummed in approval, "That is part of it yes, but do you understand your purpose, your destiny within the First Order and to the Knights of Ren." "No, Supreme Leader, I do not."

"You are to provide the future of the Knights of Ren, through any means necessary."

—

"Ren!"

The sith turned round to face the approaching general, who was fuming as he walked towards the shuttle that was scheduled to leave for Dromound Kass. "What is it that you require General Hux?"

"I want you to tell me why you misinformed Lieutenant Hux on the contents of this mission."

"I do not think that is within your sphere to ask, Hux."

The ginger kept a straight face as the waves of anger radiated off of him, "I know you have a special, dislike for my sister and I, but I just ask of you to simply watch out for her, Dromound Kass-" "I believe your sister can take care of herself Hux, she is a grown woman after all."

"It is not her age or ability that I am worried about, it was before your arrival to the First Order when she was previously sent to Dromound Kass on the same retrieval mission that you are going on now. She failed in her mission because she is not Sith, and to be able to access the offices and safes of the ruined academy you have to be a sith force user. She was sent to fail, and because of that I almost lost her, and I cannot bear to lose her like that again." Kylo Ren stared down at the general, the red in his face spreading as he continued to spit about losing his precious sister. "Why is it the my job to look out for her wellbeing, Hux? If she is as truly gifted as the Supreme Leader has informed me , then she should have no problem returning to Dromound Kass with me, after all, she was placed in my command, meaning that she can take care of herself, at all costs."

—

It was 1230 hours.

Her shuttle to Dromound Kass left at 1300 hours.

And she had just left the Supreme Leader's meeting room, which was conveniently placed on the opposite side of the vessel from the hanger bays, specifically B13, where she was scheduled to launch out of. Kylo Ren had to have known she had a meeting with the Supreme Leader that morning regarding matters related to the upcoming gala in just under six months. Unless the Supreme Leader wanted to make her look like a fool, which in that case she was going to be very frustrated. How was she supposed to accomplish every little thing that was being thrown at her if she couldn’t even be given time to actually get stuff done correctly.

As Ophelia approached the doors to hanger B13 she heard a familiar mechanical voice float through the air, “-at all costs.”

Walking through the doors Ophelia’s eyes landed on her brother, who was in conversation with the very Kylo Ren. “General Hux, Kylo Ren good to see you both, isn’t it? How long until our departure?”

She could feel Ren’s eyes zero in on her as they narrowed, “We leave now.” And with that he turned around and headed into the command shuttle. “Ophelia,” She turned to face her brother who had relaxed just enough to know that they were free to talk, “Yes Armitage?” “Please be careful, contact me when you make it to the planet, and when you get back on the ship, I cannot lose you to that damned planet, not again.” Nodding she turned to walk up the ramp of the command shuttle, “Of course, I’ll see you upon my return.”

Upon boarding Ophelia noticed that they were indeed alone. “Where’s the rest of the crew?”

“Not coming.”

“So I’ll assume it’s just us then.”

“You would be correct in that assumption.”

Sighing Ophelia opened her data pad to once again alter the plans she had made for the surface. “You know what, forget it, I’m not writing out this damned plan again, you’ll just have to follow me to the ruins.”

Ren whipped his head to face her, “And who said I would let you take charge?”

She smiled smugly back at him, “I did. And if I am to stay under your command you better listen well because I don’t take shit from anyone you understand me? I don’t care if you’re the Supreme Leader’s prized possession, I’m here to make sure that you don’t get killed by something on the surface of that planet.”

“Fine, but if one thing goes wrong on that planet, you better be ready to report that back to the Supreme Leader.”

“I will be.”

—

The spacecraft lifted out of the hangar bay to begin it’s journey to the Outer Rim, the trip would take multiple days, if the jumps in hyperspace were timed correctly. “So I would assume that means you are also navigating us to Dromound Kass, Ren?”

“You would be correct.”

“Can you tell me what exactly we are looking for?”

“Old sith holocrons, and other minor objects that could be within the ruins or the temples, all I know is that we are to collect as many as we can before the sun goes down each day, the nights are a force to be reckoned with from what I have been informed of.”

“A force to be reckoned with would be the nice way to put that.”

Ren turned to glower at the young woman, “What do you mean by that.”

“What I mean is that I spent two kirffing months on that slime ball, excuse me if I have some hard feelings towards the planet. It was a place I never wanted to return to, the native life on the planet is always trying to kill you, and the Old Sith made sure to set up as many traps and kill switches that they could among the planet before it was abandoned. I went in and out of so many of the temples that I probably know most of them like the back of my hand, the planet itself seems like it is always trying to find a way to kill you.”

Turning back to the controls Ren angrily punched in the coordinates for Dromound Kass. Once he was finished he smashed the hyperdrive button and they were off into hyperspace, with the Finalizer left in the vast void of space as they headed back to the planet that Ophelia Hux swore on her life that she would never return to again.

—-


	4. vi

Turning back to the controls Ren angrily punched in the coordinates for Dromound Kass. Once he was finished he smashed the hyperdrive button and they were off into hyperspace, with the Finalizer left in the vast void of space as they headed back to the planet that Ophelia Hux swore on her life that she would never return to again.  
—-

It wasn't long into the journey when the pair started to fight, it wasn't unexpected in the least. With the tensions still high from their earlier conversation, it seemed as if the insufferable journey to Dromound Kass was going to be a long one. Shimming out of her coat and hanging it in the closet provided in the cabin she was assigned Ophelia sighed as she flopped face-first into the bed. Huffing in frustration, she pulled the covers around her as she made herself comfortable, hoping to get at least a decent nap in before Ren came to have a reign on her parade.

—-

It wasn't much longer after that when he did come looking for her, and when he did it wasn't a very nice wake up to see his helmet right in front of her face. "Ren do you think maybe you could knock next time, or do you not know how to do that either." After receiving no response Ophelia huffed and pushed his helmet out of her face, "The least you could kirffing do is give me room to breathe, not like you would know how to do that anyways with that stupid mask on your face all the time."

Ignoring her comment he turned towards the door to head back out, "I need you to keep an eye on our course while I get in rest, we'll need all we can get before getting to the surface."

"You woke me up for that? Wow, thanks so much Ren, why did you wake me up earlier than I was supposed too?"

"I figured as the Supreme Leader's little bitch that you would need time to make yourself look presentable, force knows you'll need it after changing into that."

Pointing out the small, maroon silk romper Ophelia's cheeks turned scarlet, "YOU ASSHOLE, get the fuck out of here!"

With a huff, Ren walked out of the room leaving Ophelia tangled in her sheets a flushed mess. Frantically scrambling out of bed, Ophelia ripped the nightie off her body and onto the floor while putting back on her discarded clothes from earlier. "Asshole, who does he think he is commenting on my appearance, it's not my fault the only thing the Supreme Leader provided me with was this stupid piece of kirffing silk." 

The ship was spotless, as all the command shuttles were in the First Order, not a speck of dust anywhere, but she knew once they reached the surface it was sure to be a disaster. They had to stay well inside the ship if they wanted to survive the brutal nights of Dromound Kass, after all, it was one of the few Sith planets that was still inhabited by some form of life. 

Ophelia didn't bother putting on any makeup, or even doing her hair in her military standard bun, she knew it would just cause problems later, so until they jumped out of hyperspace she was to leave her hair down, falling just to her waist. The brown tresses tickled her neck as she twirled them around her fingers, when was the last time she was seen in public with her hair down? It had to of been prior to her recruitment into the First Order when she and Armitage were still just in the Acadamy. Either way, she knew once she got to the surface of the planet she would need her hair as flat to her head as she could, definitely learned that one the hard way. They still had a good few hours to go, and Ophelia wondered why Ren would wake her up anyway to watch over a ship that was clearly going to be fine. Her ride there all those years ago took a different path than the one they were taking now but she still knew there weren't any major problems to worry about between the Supremecy and Dromound Kass. Unless there was something that he wasn't telling her about this particular path that they were taking.'

While sitting in the cockpit all by herself, Ophelia decided to get some work done that was needed by the time they reached the surface of the planet. She had to finalize the floral arrangements and entertainment for the evening that was steadily approaching in just five months. Which to many may seem like a very long time, but when it came to the First Order and Supreme Leader Snoke, he wanted everything done and finalized months ahead so there was no chance for mistakes. Also considering that this gala may be one of the last that she had to plan made it all the more important to make sure she secured her job on the battlefield and strategy room rather than sitting her and her brother's apartment all day playing dress-up for Snoke. 

Taking a sip from her drink Ophelia sighed heavily, she had a bad feeling about this trip, the tombs on Dromound Kass were no joke. They were full of traps and creatures whose only intent was to destroy. The last time she was there the only thing she saw other than the creatures were the remains of the once inhabitants and rubble of the once expansive capital Kass City. It was a place she never wished to set foot onto again, and even though the famous dark energy of the planet had been purged, she still knew the danger had never left, and the Supreme Leader was sending them to the most dangerous part of the planet overall. But it was too late to change anything now, she just thanked every entity there was that he was not sending them to Korriban. It had been a mess since the fall of Palpatine and hadn't gotten any better over the past two and a half decades. 

It wasn't until Ophelia went to get food from the storage when she heard the alarms go off signaling that they were coming out of hyperspace. Running towards the "captain's quarters," with her hair flipping in the breeze coming off of her, slamming the door open to his quarters Ophelia burst into his room. Which probably wasn't the best idea considering that he was most likely awake from the ship's alarm. Turning around snarling he pushed her against the wall. "I said wake me up before we get out of hyperspace not when were are out of it, kirff woman can you do anything right." "Well, I'm sorry Lord Ren that we jumped earlier than was listed on the kirffing ship!"

Leaning in he got close to her face a deadpan scare washing across his features, it was then Ophelia truly saw Kylo Ren for the first time. He wasn't an old washed up man like everyone thought he was, he was a dashing young man with some of the most beautiful facial features she had ever seen. How was it that a man as gorgeous as him, had the ugliest personality in the galaxy? The long dark tresses that curled around his head just made her want to tug at them to see the reaction they would take from him. It was when he spoke again that she was pulled from the fantasy of themselves that she had created in her mind. "Maybe you should look a little harder next time shouldn't you then, Hux."

Pushing against his chest, Ophelia burst free of his grip and sprinted out of the door towards her room. Once she arrived she threw herself on the bed to stare at the ceiling, thinking over the event that just happened to her. She just saw Kylo Ren without his helmet, and god it made it so much harder to hate him when he was carved by the gods themselves. That had to be the reason why Snoke hid his face, not because it was horrid or scary, but because it was stunning. It was so distracting and just, kirff, why couldn't she control her desires. She knew that he was going to come soon to drag her out of the room that she had holed herself into and make her suffer in the cockpit with him. She just didn't want to deal with the embarrassment that was coming with the trauma that she had just experienced.

Ophelia really didn't think that she was ever going to be the same again, yes it was a couple of second glances but those glances were just enough to change her view on the man forever. She wouldn't be able to hate him in the same way as she always had. She knew that Snoke wanted them together in the end, but she knew he had told Kylo Ren that he may never lust over her as a ploy to get him to fall deeper into the Sith teachings, to the point of no return. She would hear the code muttered around her when Ren had first joined the First Order, and because of this, the silly little saying was ingrained in her head:

"Peace is a lie. There is only Passion.

Through Passion I gain Strength.

Through Strength I gain Power.

Through Power I gain Victory.

Through Victory my chains are Broken.

The Force shall free me."

It wasn't hard to remember, it was just repeating like a whisper in the back of her mind to the point where she just had it memorized. By who? She knew it was Snoke, he was the only one who could do that, or even would in all honesty. But what she knew was that she had to get her ass back into that cockpit and stand up for herself before he started to solidify the thought that she was a child. Jumping off the bed, Ophelia braided back her hair into a low wrap that sat at the base of her neck, keeping it from being snatched by the many things that tried to kill whoever crossed their path. This would be especially important for when they entered the Dark Temple. There was no reason for makeup, he had already seen her without it, and it would be useless on Dromound Kass. 

After finishing her hair she threw back on her combat robes from earlier that day and walked back to the cockpit, to which she could tell they were finally out of hyperspace and in the Dromound system. "How long until we land?"

"In about half an hour, by then it will be mid-day so we should get ready to find the Citadel first-"

"I already know where it is, it lies on the North side of Kass City, the main entrance is partially collapsed but I know the other ways in."

At that statement he turned around and stared her down, "Now how do you know how to get in, it is only accessible to those who are force sensitive."

"I don't know, it could just feel it, like something was taking me there, or did you forget that I was stranded on the planet for a whole month."

Kylo sighed and turned back towards the console, "Just prepare yourself for travel, we won't have time once we reach the surface."

And with that Ophelia walked out of the cockpit and back to her quarters to gather everything she would need for the upcoming journey on Dromound Kass.

\---

Hello everyone! Sorry it has been so long, this semester was a rough one, but since it's winter break I figured that I could go and write all that I need too! I hope you all have a happy holiday season.


	5. v

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tea is starting to spill, what's gonna happen?

Kylo sighed and turned back towards the console, "Just prepare yourself for travel, we won't have time once we reach the surface."

And with that Ophelia walked out of the cockpit and back to her quarters to gather everything she would need for the upcoming journey on Dromound Kass.

\---

By the time the pair had reached the surface of the planet, it ended up as Kylo said, being mid-day. While grabbing her pack she felt a weight enter her head, immediately knowing what it was, she put up her mental walls as fast as she could. Keeping what little privacy she had left in her life to herself, and not sharing it with the likes of _Kylo Ren_. Who knew what the man could possibly pull out of her head, even things she didn't know about herself. They had landed on one of the only remaining structures left in Kass City, the Citadel. While somehow the city had managed to become overrun with death and destruction, the Citadel still stood proud amongst the rubble.

When they unloaded the ship the damp cool air of Dromound Kass hit them like a bullet, " _Kirff_ , I hoped I would never have to feel this wretched weather again."

"Stop complaining Hux, the more we move the quicker we can leave this deserted swamp."

Huffing, Ophelia walked ahead, towards the entrance to the Citadel, the standing building haunting her memories. "I don't understand what is so important in here, the only people who resided here are long dead now so why should it even matter?"

"Hidden in the vaults are artifacts that could change the outcome of the war depending on who gets their hands on them. And I don't want to be on the receiving end of them, knowing the damage that they have done in the past."

"Well, why are we even unearthing them now? Just to keep somewhere secret so that we don't have to waste resources looking for them later?"

"Exactly."

The pair walked through the abandoned Citadel's hallways, taking all of the twists and turns that were etched into the building by its constructors. "How did you get in here last time? You are not force-sensitive as I can sense, unless you are and for some reason have cut yourself off."

"I am not sure, all I know is that the blood that runs through my veins was gifted to my parents at a hefty price, and I was apart of an experiment. I do not know who donated their DNA so that my parents may conceive but what I do know is that he was of higher rankings in the Empire when it was around. That is all that I know, maybe the Citadel will grant us the answers when it asks us for our blood, to ensure that we are of the dark, and not the light."

Kylo blinked, the words not completely comprehending in his mind about what she had just said. A donor? Could it have been someone he knew or was influenced by? Either way, he knew he would find out soon when they made it to the Sith Holocron that they were looking for. It knew everything about everyone in the universe, and would definitely know who supplied the life essence for Ophelia Hux to be created within her mother's womb. It was the most intriguing thought, knowing all too well that she was the product of jealousy caused by an affair, and the attempted solution to it. She was a beauty and held no traits of anyone that he knew of that high up within the Imperial Command, only that of both of her parents. 

"My father had many favors to cash in with various different people, and if giving my mother a child would keep her quiet from spreading rumors about the affairs that he had that produced Armitage then he would give it to her. It was only a few weeks later they found out she was infertile and went to multiple people to be able to find a solution, which ended up with someone injecting specific DNA into my mother with the ability to fertilize one egg so that she may bear a child. And that child ended up being me, which neither of them wanted since it was more for show and keeping secrets than actually wanting a child."

Kylo shivered, he knew exactly what she meant. It seemed his parents at first had him out of love and want for a child, but as soon as they saw the traits that they didn't like instead of trying to fix it they sent him away, not to be seen again. Not after Luke tried to execute him in his sleep. "It is not an easy path to take, but I assume you had Armitage with you?"

Ophelia sighed, not knowing how much she should really share. "It's complicated. He mainly raised me to be able to be who I am today, helped make sure my intelligence wasn't wasted on stupid Inner Core World shenanigans, and that I would not be forced into a marriage to boost our father's status amongst the Empire, which is all that seemed to matter to him after all. I was taught how to be a proper lady, but it was because of Armitage that I was able to break free and join the military academy with him on our home planet of Arkanis. Why are you asking all of these questions, I thought you were trying to make me seem like a _bimbo_ only yesterday?"

"I am trying to deduct the depth of your intellect and why the Supreme Leader saw you fit to serve under me, even with no force sensitivity-" "Hey! Even though I may not be sensitive to the force, that doesn't mean that I am useless. My brainpower can make up for the lack of sensitivity my body seems to have. _Do not_ assume just because I lack something, that I am not worthy to serve under your command. I have worked with the Supreme Leader, Armitage, and Phasma _long before_ you were initiated into the First Order as the leader of the Knights of Ren. You have _no_ right to tell me that I am unworthy when you cannot _even begin_ to bear the thought of a woman being in charge of your life. How will you react if the Supreme Leader demands you marry someone to produce an heir? Obviously, you cannot say no, but will you treat that poor girl worse than you are treating me, she will have been just as forced into the situation as you have. So for the sake of your mental issues don't underestimate what a woman can do, you would think you of all people would know that."

Stopping in his tracks Kylo slowly turned around, Ophelia didn't need the force to sense that he was boiling with anger. "How, do you know about _that_?"

"You think, that after all that I have been through, and worked for, that I would just comply when Supreme Leader Snoke said someone would be taking up the role of being his apprentice when it was well known that the only force users were under Skywalker's keen eye? It was a pain in the ass to find, but I was able to uncover more things than I probably should know. I don't hold you to some of the things in your past, but knowing damn well that you were raised around a woman who would stand up for herself you would think that you wouldn't be so misogynistic when it came to the women in your life today."

Ophelia could hear him practically growling under his mask in the empty hall, the door to the chamber lay just at the end of the corridor, making the conversation end once he harshly grabbed her wrist and dragged her to it. Snarling he took the small vibroblade out of her pocket and sliced her hand with it, causing a large gash down her palm that gushed her rich red blood. _"Put your hand on the door."_

Scuffing, Ophelia reluctantly laid her bloody hand on the door, letting the rich liquid settle into the old wood to break the eons-old seal that kept the chamber from opening to those who were not deemed worthy, or of royal blood. With a groan the seal to the door shattered, clamoring down to the ground with a thud. With a slight push, Kylo opened the door to see that the vault that they had been looking for had indeed been behind said door.

Storming forward Kylo extended his hand towards the vault door and started murmuring under his breath, only what Ophelia could believe to be old Sith teaching. Grabbing the bacta patch and gauze out of her bag, Ophelia began to wrap the wound that laid on her palm. The bacta stung as it sank into the wound, although it wasn't very deep, it was still in a very inconvenient place.

As Kylo's breath hitched the door to the vault swung open, revealing the winding staircase which would take them down to the chamber where the relics were stored. Like everything else in the Citadel, it was a dangerous path full of traps, but Ophelia hoped that Kylo would be able to sense them before they made it down to the chamber, or else they would be done for, and the First Order would lose some of its prettiest faces. Not that she cared much anyway, she fully thought Kylo was an asshole, and if it came to it she could fly them off this swamp of a planet.

Descending down the stairs Kylo turned around to face Ophelia, grabbing her arm. "Stay right next to me, we don't need the First Order losing its _beauty queen_ now do we?" Snarling Ophelia ripped her arm out of his grip, scowling at him the whole way down the stairs. "Why am I seeing fragments of bones all over the ground, I thought you said no one had been down here since Dromound Kass fell?"

"There hasn't been. Darth Nostrem's bones will probably be at the heart of the vault, considering he was never able to escape, along with his saber. These are just the bones of the poor souls who followed him to his death trying to find him, never finding their way back out." 

"So what, we're going to take his saber, a couple of holocrons, and just fly black to the Finalizer? Seems like a waste of time to me."

Kylo grabbed Ophelia by the chin jerking her head towards him, staring deep into her eyes. "I didn't _choose_ to have you come here with me, but for some reason, Snoke _insisted_ that you come. Maybe it was to test that _fancy blood_ of yours to ensure that you were of Sith decent, and for some odd reason, you are. I don't understand why, or how, but these _waste of time_ holocrons, could possibly tell us who gave their essence to get your mother pregnant." 

"What if I don't want to know?"

_"What?"_

"This little Holocron of yours could change my whole life, what if it's some huge sith lord that roamed the galaxy thousands of years ago? I don't want my life to change, I enjoy what I do and I don't want to get married off to someone to become their _broodmare_ because they want more force-sensitives in the First Order. Why would I waste my life like that if I have skills that some of even the top members of the Order don't have. It would be disgraceful to leave what I am currently doing just because of some donation to keep a petty woman's mouth shut."

Kylo sighed, "Whatever the outcome is, we will keep the information between us, and a few trusted companions. No one else really needs to know the information anyway. As you said, it's not worth uprooting your whole life over a donor. But I can't promise that something in the vault might reveal it to us without us even asking, that's how some of these Sith artifacts work. They try to twist your minds and feed you the information you most or least desire to make you spiral, just don't let whatever it says make you lose control. I don't need to be dragging your corpse out of ere in a body bag."

It was lucky for them that they had not run into any tricks or traps on the descent down to the vault, and now as they stood before the grand door, the pile of bones at the bottom were pushed away by Kylo, moving them to the sides of the corridor. Placing his hand on the door, he slowly pushed it open, testing to make sure there were not any hidden traps that had not been activated. Once inside, he grabbed Ophelia's wrist "Stay close, don't wander around, I don't like the energy that surrounds this room. There is more in here than we may have bargained for."

Her eyes widened whipping her head to face him, "What do you mean, _more than we bargained for_? I didn't want to come down here with you in the first place, but you _insisted_ that I come." "I needed to make sure you are safe, I cannot have you be killed here on some abandoned backwater planet, or else I'll have a good amount of officials asking for my head, which I would very much like to keep on my shoulders thank you very much."

Ophelia huffed, slowly inching closer to his side mumbling under her breath "Whatever you say tiger."

\----

It was when they entered the main chamber when Ophelia suddenly felt faint, with a weight on her shoulders that was suffocating her. "What's happening Ren, why do I feel like this?"

"You're sensitive to the force, in some capacity, if you can feel anything in relation to how dark this place is. In the old sith trials, acolytes would have to slaughter each other to gain the favor of the master they would want to serve and train under, carrying on executions for their masters, and if they lived long enough they would become sith lords, earning the title "Darth". A very barbaric practice I think, and because of it, there are no trueblood siths left in the galaxy."

_"Skywalker."_

The air around the pair hissed as Kylo grabbed Ophelia and smashed her behind his back, "Who are you, and how do you know that name. Come out!"

A dark shadow appeared from the pile of bones that lay atop the altar, slowly moving towards them hissing _"I know everything young Skywalker, more than you may ever know."_ Floating around Kylo looking at the figure huddled behind him, the presence haunting Ophelia more than anything had even haunted her before. "That is not my name, my name is Kylo Ren, and I won't ask again, who are you."

_"I am not a who, but a being. I am what was known as The Son. Before I was murdered by your grandfather Skywalker."_

"That's not my-"

Feeling a phantom hand grab her chin, she complied with the jerking movement pulling her out from behind Kylo's shoulders and into open sight of The Son. _"Ah, and the one who will be the most famous of them all-"_

"What are you talking about Son, she has no sensitivity to the force as we do."

 _"Well, that will have to change then won't it?"_ Struggling against his hold Ophelia grabbed onto Kylo's hand, trying to pry herself away from the shadowy figure, and with the help of Kylo, she was able to free herself and push her body into his chest, shielding her view of The Son. 

"You will not lay a finger on the girl, she is to stay how she is!"

 _"I don't see why we can't deactivate the blockers that are holding her back, cutting off her connection to the Force. It was a very powerful being that put them there, but I can always take them off."_ Grinning manically The Son reached for Ophelia, dragging his hand down her neck to the small of her back Ophelia let out a small whimper. _"Such a sweet girl she is too, nothing will prepare her for the future she has in store, better hold onto her while you can_ Skywalker." Hitting the small of her back The Son cackled as Ophelia screamed in pain, slowly fizzing back into the shadowy form that he had taken on, he slumbered back into the shadows as Ophelia collapsed into Kylo Ren's arms.

"What have you done to her!"

As the mist of the Son settled back into the alter he heard a faint chuckle before the last of what was ever heard from the son was spoken.

_"I have activated the heir, take care of her Skywalker, or else you will be to blame for the death of the only living embodiment of Darth Sidious."_

"Darth Sidious, that's-"

_"Yes boy, the late Emperor Palpatine."_


End file.
